Mission accomplished
by Loralee X5-214
Summary: Max was captures by Manticore. And for the past 6 years she has been trained to kill EyesOnly. Now that Max is in love with Alec, will she be able to put the past behind her? MA Complete
1. If Only

If only, if only the wood pecker sighs, The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies. As the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely, he cries to the moo-oo-oon. If only if only -Holes


	2. And then it Starts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own em!

**Pairing:** Max and Alec

_**Summery:**__ Max was captures by Manticore. And for the past 6 years she has been trained to kill Eyes Only. Paring M/A_

X5-245 debated on whether or not to add another anchor to her safety line about half a yard above her, Given the assumption that when the cops opted to make their cameo above her skylight, they might decide to snip the line without bothering to haul her up first for the formality of questioning. As she dangled a couple yards down she made carful note to take in the detail of her new area.

It was a little girls bedroom— two little girl's bedroom, she realized catching another bed pushed against the North wall. Both empty; Max had been debriefed that neither of the Cale children had followed their parents back to Seattle. This room had been empty for years and it would stay that way for at least another while.

X5-245 quickly yanked out one of her Manticore assigned stilettos and extended its invisibly slender blade, like diamond, the stiletto would cut through anything. However unlike a diamond tipped blade, the stiletto's blade was incredibly delicate. Too quick a thrust against an individual almost always resulted in a broken blade— and a deceased assailant,— even the most painstakingly careful cutting job was likely to end up ruining the tool. Regardless this task wasn't going to be big enough to push those odds.

The objective of finding the alarm was pathetically easy. The location carried only a single alarm, dedicated to scan for helicopters. Apparently, it hadn't occurred to anyone that someone might be crazy enough to rappel down from the rooftop like she had. Though to be fair, they _had_ put a guard up there.

Minutes later she was inside the silent room, pulling the window shut behind her and listening for anything & everything. There were the usual soft mechanical noises of semi-modern dwelling, along with the muffled sounds of conversation most likely a television.

Max glided over to the door and pushed it open a peak. She scared herself into thinking perhaps there were multiple people at the place, but she was wrong. The conversation died just as the TV flickered off. Her target yawned and placed the remote down on the armrest beside him. He appeared very different than when she remembered. He had more white hairs, and his face had clearly creased with lines of age. His back was now facing her, and it gave her, her perfect opportunity she was hoping for. Having the utmost care, she silently stalked forward getting very close before drawing her gun.

"You never wrote" he croaked, his voice coarse and thick with fatigue. Slowly Mr. Logan Cale turned to face her. Max didn't flinch at the sound of his voice; Manticore had fully prepared her for this confrontation for the last couple years. "I tried, but mom and dad wouldn't let me," she smirked, displaying her brash attitude he'd loved about her. The smallest of smiles played around the corners of his dried lips. "I was warned they'd send a small brunette for me," he confessed.

"Cuz I knew your location?" she questioned, her finger tightening on the trigger.

"Nah," he stated innocently. His ocean blue eyes met her piercing ones. "They knew I would never fight back if you came." They then fell into an awkward silence.

"Kids now, hmm? The great Eyes Only." she spoke into the silence.

"They're my blood and soul," he beamed, his throat tightening. "They should've been yours though."

She flinched and resisted the ergs to crinkle her nose as she narrowed her eyes. She had hoped he wouldn't go down like this. "How long have you and Asha been married?" Max asked, changing the subject.

"Two years after you disappeared," he paused to think, "Four years. Our anniversary's coming up soon."

"Congratulations in advance," she said impassively. Max had read the briefing; Asha and Logan had divorced two years ago. Logan wasn't fooling anyone.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to pass it on." The two fell silent again, their eyes still firmly connected.

"What did they do to you Max?" his expression turned from stoic to pained.

"Made me see the error of my ways," she recited mechanically. Her voice sounded forced, even to her own ears.

"I see," he replied dismissively, as if he was rushing to say something more significant. "Any chance our story will have a happily ever after?"

"No," she replied quickly— honestly— sincerely. "You shouldn't have kept making those Eyes Only hacks. I told you to stop. I told you, Logan. I did warned you," she said despairingly.

"I know you did," he replied softly, thinking back a few years ago when a mysterious letter had arrived at his front step. "They took you away from me. They can't do anything else now."

Max was engaged to an epic internal battle; she was torn between loyalty to Logan, and love for someone else. The fight could only end in a lose-lose situation. She came to a conclusion. "Run, Logan, run," she said gently. She slightly lowered her gun, but left the safety off. "I'll tell them you left in the middle of the night, but you have to take your family and go _now_." Max urged him as flashbacks of conversations filled her head.

"I'm not going anywhere!" he stated. Logan had a crazed look in his eye, a look she only saw when he drank to much. But Logan was sober, and feeling the full force of all his loss. Her appearance in front of him had opened a string of old wounds, and the consequences were clear. To him, she was forever gone. "Damn it, Logan, They'll kill you! You need to take your family and go NOW," she was begging him now, pleading. Trying to make her deal with the devil.

"They're all in Canada anyway… " He informed her, standing stiffly still. It was clear she already knew. Not that he was surprised.

Getting further frustrated Max went to grab his arm, before quickly retracted her hand. "I can't touch you," she reminded herself. "Look, I'm trying to save your life! In about three minutes, this place is going to be swarming with Manticore agents."

"You can't touch me?" he asked, bewildered. "Well that's a new one. Will I drop dead if you do?"

"Something like that," she bit out, not at all amused.

"Good," he reached out to seize her by the wrists.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" she his at him. The virus couldn't penetrate through the jumpsuit and she was very aware of this. Even if he wasn't.

"_Something like that_," he mimicked. "I've been waiting for you for seven years now - I guess it really is a lucky number."

She bit the inside of her cheek and eyed the door. She had no time for his antics. Her backup team would break in at any moment now. During their very last remaining moments, he pulled her towards him and kissed her. It wasn't a starved kiss of passion, but a small, sad, parting kiss. Max knew what was happening and wouldn't let her mental or emotional walls down. She parted and embraced him instead. She couldn't believe the corner they had found themselves in yet again. Fate's scapegoats as it seemed. "I'm sorry Logan," she confessed, her voice cracking from impending tears. "I've always loved you. And I always will. But not in the same way anymore. I don't think I ever did…I've found someone else...But please just let me help you. Save you" She confessed wondering if she said to much, or not enough….He didn't respond. In a way he always new they weren't lovers anymore. Never truly were. She still did love him. But now it was a different love.

Slowly, Logan's breathing grew ragged and his body temperature spiked. Meeting the girl of his dreams once again and holding her was what he dreamed of every second of every minute of every day for the last seven years. Now his night had come— it had been worth the wait. Logan tried to find his voice even as his life slowly drained out of him. "I … I loved you Max.… You've already saved me," he confessed into her ear.

That moment the elevator door swung open and a pair of X5's followed by two guards entered the apartment. Rifles ready, they entered the room where Max and Logan were laying pn the floo. The ex-lovers were still holding each other; the only difference was that Max was holding Logan up. He had died peacefully in her arms.

"X5-452?" a blonde X5, the one she had named 'Alec' interrupted. He set his hand firmly on her shoulder with a gentle squeeze. Max turned to face him. She never let go of Logan's body, she held on to him as long as she was able to. It took her a second to find her voice, and when she did, it sounded dead to her ears.

"Mission accomplished."


End file.
